This invention relates to a fly catcher, and more particularly to a fly catcher having new and useful structural relationships for the fly entrance structure and the chamber for confining the captured flies.
Various fly trapping devices have heretofore been proposed to attract, capture and hold flies and other flying pests. Utilizing the knowledge that flies will commonly fly upward after feeding, these devices have often employed a conical or similarly shaped passageway with a bottom opening positioned above some bait. Flies rising from the bait enter the bottom opening of the passageway and the passageway guides their movement toward the top opening and into a capture chamber.
Optimum effectiveness of a passageway as a funnel for taking in as many flies as possible as they rise from bait requires a large mouth entrance opening for the passageway. This in the past has meant a relatively shallow slope for the conical passageway so as to avoid exceedingly tall fly catching devices. The shallow slope provides a relatively reduced height between the bottom entrance for the passageway and its exit within the capture chamber. The benefit of a more vertical slope in terms of enticing and entrapping flies within a capture chamber thus has been compromised in past devices where the advantage of a large mouth opening and reasonable total height for the fly catcher have been desired. Other characteristics of past devices have unified the passageway to parts of the capture chamber and have exacerbated the problem of cleaning the flycatchers,
The present invention provides an entirely new approach to the design of fly catchers.